Mars
by Akinoichinichi
Summary: Based of of the manga, Mars! Full summary inside! Please read! Maka, a quiet art student. Soul a devilish biker playboy. What happens when their worlds unite? Find out in Mars.
1. Chapter 1

Based on the graphic novel: Mars

This is the first graphic novel I read, and without reading this I wouldn't be here today :)

Anyway I'm going to make this into a SoulXMaka fanfic, and I am completely following the story line, so I do not own anything! And read the graphic novel Mars by Soryo Fuyumi! It's amazing!

Characters:

· Maka as Kira

· Soul as Rei

· Liz as Harumi

· Kid as Tatsuya

Characters will add on as chapters go :)

Summary: She's a shy art student, afraid of boys and hated by her classmates. He's a rebellious motorcycle racer with girls dropping left and right just to talk to him. Their life's become intertwined when Maka asks Soul to model for her and, to everyone's surprise, he agree. As these two battle their personal demon and pressures of their classmates, they learn to not only love each other, but themselves.

Rating: T (13+) due to future scenes.

Disclaimer: I don't own 'Soul Eater' or 'Mars' those rights go to Ookubo Atsushi and Soryo Fuyumi.

Enjoy~

Chapter 1

Maka was sitting on a nearby park bench. She was enjoying drawing two little kids playing in a sand box. One thing about Maka is she was an amazing artist.

"Um excuse me...?" A husky male voice startled Maka. She looked behind her, "The University's Medical Center is supposed to be around here somewhere. Do you know where it is?" His shaggy white hair flowed in the breeze.

Maka quickly sketched a map for the man. She ripped it out of her sketch book, handed it to him and ran off.

"Huh? Hey...wait!" She was gone. "What was that all about?"

* * *

Maka arrived at home panting. "Maka? What's wrong you look upset." Maka's mother, Kami, came into view.

"I saw someone I don't like at the park."

"Someone you don't like?"

"He goes to my school. He's just some jerk."

Maka's mother looked at her with a worried look, "Don't tell me he did something to you...?"

Maka looked at Kami and said, "No, he just asked for directions. He probably doesn't even realize that we go to the same school."

'But I know him...He smokes cigarettes behind the teachers back...And that kind of stuff.' Maka remembered the time she saw him kissing that girl. 'I don't like him...'

* * *

"So you lost consciousness...Black Star?" Soul had a plain expression on his face as he talked to his injured friend.

"Yeah it was a huge crash at the opening race for the Grand Prix. The doctor said it's a miracle that I'm even alive."

"So, what's going to happen with the Grand Prix now?"

"I'm retiring obviously. Even if I wanted to keep racing, I can't with this body." Soul's friend, Black Star smiled at him as Soul kept the same plain expression.

"Is your leg really gone?" Soul asked boldly.

"Yeah it's gone. My right leg is history from the knee-down. To be honest I was done-for this time. I lost control on a corner. My body was floating in the air, and the next thing I knew, everything was dark."

"Were you scared?"

"No actually I don't remember. It was like I was dreaming." Soul began to space out, "Soul?"

"Huh?"

"Quit looking like that. You were totally spaced out. It's sick to be so into hearing about someone almost dying!"

Soul chuckled, "No, it's not that. I was just trying to imagine what it's like to die. 'Cause everyone dies, but nobody can explain what really happens. I mean you experience it and then BAM! You're gone from this world. That's why it's so interesting."

The door opened. It was Black Star's wife, Tsubaki, "Hey Soul! You came to visit!" She came in holding flowers. "It was kind of hard to find this place, wasn't it?"

"Yeah, but I had someone draw me a map on the way here."

Soul handed her the sketch of the map. "And you just crumpled it up? Hey...there's a drawing on the back..." Soul looked dumb-founded, "Wow! Look it's beautiful!" Soul took back the paper. He was amazed at the drawing, a mother holding her sleeping baby.

* * *

Tsubaki bought him a folder to keep it in, "See? Now it won't get crumpled."

"Thanks. How much was it? I'll pay for it."

She smiled at him, "Don't worry about it, it's just a folder. But I'm surprised. I would've expected you to just throw it out."

"Oh yeah...I don't have any artistic talent, so a drawing like this is amazing to me."

"Well, Soul...you ride so fast on your motorcycle. Black Star says you're incredibly stupid."

"What? Is he trying to piss me off?"

"It's his way of giving you a compliment. See here's proof." She held out a key.

"The Ducati Monster(1)!"

"He's giving it to you."

"No kidding? Are you serious?"

She shushed Soul, "Quiet down, we're in a hospital! Anyway, Black Star can't ride it anymore, and it's too heavy for me."

"It really is heavy when you ride it naked. (2) The bike tends to lean if you push it too hard."

Tsubaki looked at Soul stunned, "You should only be maxing it on the track! What kind of riding are you doing on the highway?" She calmed down.

"...So, I guess we won't see him on the track ever again." This hit her hard. She began to cry.

"He's still alive..." Soul now hugged his best friends' wife, "He lost a leg, but at least God let him keep his life. Soul, please promise me you won't do anything too crazy." She looked up at him with tears streaming down her face.

"I'll be okay. Besides, no one would cry over my death."

"Don't say that! If you died, I would be devastated. So would Black Star! There's always someone who cares. Someone whose life would simply stop. You just don't know it, or you haven't met them yet."

Soul had left with words lingering in his mind, 'There's someone out there...'

* * *

"Hearing Soul say thay it'd be fine if he died...I can't stand seeing him be so cold." Tsubaki sat next to Black Star's bed talking to him, "I wonder if he's not afraid of death. It's one thing if he's not afraid. With Soul, it's something worse. His reckless riding is just a game to him. If he dies, the game's over. If he stays alive, he's lucky. I couldn't rode the way Soul does. It's as if he has fun gambling with his life."

"He's only 16. How'd he get like that, anyway?"

Soul stood on the sub-way starring at the drawing.

* * *

People sat in the class room chatting about their spring break while Maka was sharpening her pencils quietly. Suddenly, a girl bumped into her desk, spilling all of her pencils on the ground.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Maka didn't say anything; she just picked up her pencils. "I apologized didn't I?"

"Don't worry about it. She's totally expressionless."

Maka was thinking while sharpening her pencils, 'It's not that I don't feel anything...I just feel like, no matter what I say, it won't get through. This classroom is so strange to me. I'm just different. No one pays any attention to me. But it's ok...It's easier that was.'

A motorcycle sped it's way through the school yard catching a teachers attention. The rider took off his helmet and shook his shaggy hair.

"Hey Evans! Do you have permission to ride your bike to school?" The teacher scolded.

"Gimme a break!"

"Where were you during the opening assembly?"

"I had a cold."

"Liar! I bet you were ditching class."

Soul ran his hands through his gravity-deifying hair, "Why did you ask me if you already knew the answer?"

"I'll see you in the guidance office later!"

* * *

"Hey Evans! I thought you got held back?" A random person asked.

Some girls squealed in the back, "Hey, Soul's in B-Class too. Awesome!"

"Yeah. Hi."

A high pitched annoying voice then boomed in Soul's ears, "Soul! I can't believe we're in the same class two years in a row! Our destinies must be intertwined!" Liz hugged Soul.

"Uh, let go now." A few girls snickered at the sight. "By the way, where's my seat?"

A plain voice then said, "Over here, in front of me." Kid point at the spot. Maka looked. That spot just happened to be right next to her.

"Oh boy, we're in the same class again! I guess we're just stuck with each other." Soul walked over to his seat.

'No way...! Why, of all people, is his seat next to mine?' Soul thought

"Why weren't you at the opening assembly?" Kid asked Soul.

"I was working." His answer was plain and simple.

"Hey, you want toplay Basketball after school? We have our usual bet with the guys from Northside. How does a 60-40 share sound? You get 60."

"It's gotta be 10-30."

'What am I going to do? I don't like this guy...' Soul and Kid began to argue. 'I wonder if he remembers me?' Maka began to worry.

"Hey everyone in their seats!" The teacher announced.

'It was only for a second...maybe he won't remember. Please God, make him forget who I am...'

Soul looked over to his left, "Hey..." he pointed at Maka. She blushed, "Hey, hey, hey! You." Maka looked down.

A/N: This was originally an ichiruki (IchigoXRukia) fanfic but the characters just didn't fit to what they actually were...SO! I made it into a SoulXMaka fanfic! Anyway read my other story, A Nice Summer Vacation! I'm taking a small break from it due to writers block but it'll be updated soon!

Definitions;

(1); The famous Italian motorcycle

(2); Riding a motorcycle with the cowls removed

Thanks for reading hope you enjoyed!

Like this

Follow this

Review!

This is the only time I nag, so do whatever! It always makes my day!

~Akinoichinichi


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own anything, characters belong to Ookubo Astushi, and plot belongs to Fuyumi Soryo :)

Enjoy~

Chapter 2

"Quiet! I'm going to take attendance." The teacher announced and started to call out names. Soul stared hard at Maka as she looked down at her desk with a small blush tinted on her cheeks. "Albarn?" Maka wasn't paying attention, the teacher called out again, "Maka Albarn?"

This caught her attention, "H-H-Here!"

"Maka? How do you write that?" Soul asked.

"'Ma' and 'ka' in Katana(1)." Kid cut in.

"Cool!" Soul was interested.

"Evans? Soul Evans?" The teacher said.

"Oh. Here, here." He said.

'What am I going to do? Everyone's watching me...and the teacher's here...' Maka thought getting worried by the attention.

"Hey, do you remember me? You drew me a map at the park. And you know on the back of the map..."

'How rude of him!' "Ow..."

Soul yanked on Maka's braided pig-tail. "Hey, why are you ignoring me?"

"EVANS!" The teacher threw an eraser at Soul's head.

* * *

"Hey, casanova! The school year's barely started and you're already hitting on girls?" Kid and Soul entered the Men's bathroom.

"I can't believe that jackass! Dammit! My hair is still full of chalk dust!" Soul shook his shaggy hair.

"I can't believe your nerve Soul! Trying to hit on a girl infront of the teacher."

"I wasn't trying to hit on her."

"Whatever it is, you shouldn't do it with Maka. She's cute at first glance, but she's weird. I went to the same junior high as her so I know. All she does is draw. She doesn't talk to anyone. And besides...I'll bet she's guy-phobic. We were in the same class in 9th grade... I accidently put my hand on top or hers. It was like my hand was dirty. She didn't even try to hide her disgust." Kid explained.

"Maybe you were just filthy back then?" Kid just grumbled. "I guess every school has at least one person like her." Soul thought.

"Trust me, you can't help be annoyed by her. She's always so timid. It makes you want to rough her up a bit."

Soul chuckled, "Hmm...So even you think about that stuff?"

Kid flushed, "Shut up! I just think it. I wouldn't really bully her!"

"It's not like I don't know what you mean. She does draw your attention though..."

* * *

Soul threw Maka a note, perfectly folded. It said;  
"I've been hanging on to the mother and child on the back of the map you drew..."

'Mother and child?' She thought then shouted and stood up out of her seat, "OH!" Everyone stared. Soul looked surprised that she can actually speak that loud.

"What's up, Albarn? Is something wrong?"

Soul cut in before she gad a chance to open her mouth, "Uh, yeah. There was a rat over there." The class started to squeal and run out of the room. 'I was just kidding...' he thought and looked over at Maka. "It's an amazing drawing by the way." He smiled which made her flush more.

* * *

"Hey Maka! Are you going home already?" Soul ran down the stairs yelling, while holding a basketball in his hand.

'That simple drawing. It turned him from someone I didn't like into somebody friendly.' "Um...no. I'm going to the studio."

"Oh a club. So you're in the art club?"

"Are you on the basketball team?"

"This?" Soul held up a ball, "this is work."

"Hey, Soul I'm gonna head over." Kid said walking by and Soul gave an 'okay'.

"Oh yeah. Got any money? Let me borrow it, and I'll double it for you." Soul said boldly. She just nodded and handed him 1,000¥(2). In a quick movement, he swiped the money and one of Maka's pony-tales. "Let me borrow this, too." He walked away.

'He has no manners...but I don't mind now.' Maka thought and headed off the art class.

* * *

"Hey Liz. What's wrong with Soul anyway? And he's with Maka, of all people..."

The crowed screamed as Soul made baskets upon baskets.

* * *

"Mm not surprised. The boys are playing basketball again...lame!" Maka sat painting as her partner, Kim packed up.

She took a quick glance out the window and saw gravity-defying hair tied back with her pony-tail.

"Oh Albarn you're the only one left?" , her Art teacher, came in through the doors.

"Yeah Kim had left a little bit ago..."

The teacher came closer to Maka, "It's great you're so dedicated, but school's been over for hours. You'd better head home." He locked the entrance/exit, "But one more thing. You really do like to draw, don't you? What are you working on now?" He stepped closer now.

"You draw so well." His hands were on Maka's shoulders now. "Is this the hand you draw with?" Now one gripping her hand, "Such a talented hand..."

Maka was helpless to his touch. She couldn't do anything. 'My voice...nothing's coming out! Why?" His hands traveled into the collar of her shirt. 'Why me?'

A/N: Haha sorry for ending it on a suspenseful part but I guess you'll just have to wait to see what happens! :D

Definitions;  
(1); Japanese Alphabet

(2); ¥ is Yen or Japanese money and 1000¥ is like $10 in U.S. money

Thank you for the reviews! Likes, and favorites!i love you guys!

Thanks for reading

P.S. All of the characters are very OC if ya didn't notice ;D

~Akinoichinichi


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Characters belong to Ookubo Atsushi and plot belongs to Fuyumi Soryo

~Enjoy

Chapter 3

Maka was helpless to his touch. She couldn't do anything. 'My voice...nothing's coming out! Why?" His hands travled to the collar of her shirt. 'Why me?'

The door suddenly burst open, "Hey? ."

'Soul!' The teacher pulled away quickly.

"Um, I was just making my rounds around the school. You're not even in the arr club. What are you doing here?" He asked straitening his tie and acting like nothing happend.

"Oh, I get it. You can't come in the studio unless you're in the club. Well, maybe I'll join the art club, too." Soul touched a finished masterpeice.

"Don't be stupid! There's no way you can draw!"

"You never know. I might have a hidden tallent. And I may , but at least I go for girls my own age." He was tooken aback.

"What are you talking about? What proof do you have of such nonsense?" Soul picked up a near-by box cutter. "Wh-What do you think you're doing? Evans!"

Maka's eyes began to water as she saw the scene unfold. "Relax. I just thought I'd sharpen this pencil." He held up said pencil. "It's not like I was thinking about cutting your face up or anything." Soul began to walk up to the teacher.

He ran out and tipped over an artwork on the way out.

Soul threw the box-cutter back to its 'home', "Amateur." He faced Maka, "What's wrong with you Maka? You let him feel you up without saying a word? You could've at least said you wanted money or something." Soul joked.

Tears fell from Maka's eyes, Soul leaned down in front of her, "If you look scared like that, it makes people think they can take advantage of you. You know that right?"

Soul just stared at her scared face. Then he caught a glimps of her picture. "Is that your model?" He pointed the the statue in the middle of the class, "It's dead-on. You're really good." Soul turned to said model. The statue stood mid torso and up with no arms, its' head was turned slightly to the side while wearing a Roman-looking helmet, "Wow...your drawing's like a photograph. Who is that guy?" He said refurring to the statue.

"M-Mars." Maka whispered.

"Mars? Like the planet?"

"Most people think it's just a planet, but there's a Mars in Mythology too."

"Mythology? Is he some sort of God?"

"A soldier. He's the God of War."

"Really? For someone so violent he has a gentle face,doesn't he?" Soul ran his fingers across the smooth clay face. He inched his lips closer to the statue. Soon enough he was kissing the statues lips. He pulled apart.

Maka blushed, a bit surprised, "Hey Soul? What are you doing? Let's go." Kid came into the room.

"I'll be right there." He started to walk away then realized, "Oh yeah. Here." He tossed Maka 2000¥ that was tied up in her pink pony tale. "I told you I'd double it." He then walked away.

~The next day~

"That's starting to look really nice, Maka." Maka's art teacher complimented, "I can't wait to see when it's finished." She said and walked away.

"Ma...Maka?" Said girl heard her name being whispered. She turned and looked at the door and saw Soul waving frantically like a little boy. Maka excused herself and met up with Soul.

"I'm giving this back to you." He handed her the picture of the mother and baby. "I'm sorry it's all crumpled. I didn't realize there was a picture on the back so I stuffed it in my pocket."

"It's ok. It was just a sketch. Once I've drawn it onto a canvas I don't need it."

"You don't need it-you mean you're going to throw it out? If you're throwing it out...can I have it?"

"That's fine I guess." Soul grinned.

"Really?"

"Um...if you want." He smiles like a little boy. "You can also have the oil painting when it's done." 'I can't believe that this is the same red-eyed Soul from yesterday.' Maka thought.

"You're kidding...you'll give it to me? I mean, isn't that asking to much? I can't just take it for free...hmm...and I don't have any money either." Soul thought hard, "Let's see...what can I do for you...? Oh! I'll protect you. I'll stand by you if anything happens. That's about the only thing I'm good for." Soul began to walk away.

"Oh, there's one more thing. Let me you ever feel like 'fooling around'. I'll 'lend' you my body when ever you want." He gave a devilish grin as Maka's face heated up.

The next part he didn't expect, "Will you lend me your body?" Soul missed a step and fell down the stairs.

He looked up blushing. "Wh-what?"

'In the 16 years I've been alive I have never said anything so bold!' "I want to you to model for me." Maka clarified.

They arrived in the art room, "So, do I need to undress? My heart was pounding 'cause I thought you wanted a nude model." Maka's face heated up as she madely shook her head.

"Um...could you maybe...take your jacket off?"

He did so, "And then?"

"Sit in that chair and be still."

He nodded. 'I want you to model for me. I have to say, I can't believe I said it. But I couldn't avoid saying it. He was so beautiful when he kissed that statue of Mars on that burning sunset. He may have been playing around but...I was moved.'

"I said I'd lend you my body, but I had no idea I'd be modeling. I would rather help you with something that feels good." Soul smirked, showing off his shark-like teeth. "Hey is it true that you hate men?" Soul switched his position on the chair, "What's your deal? Do you like girls?" Maka blushed. He moved again.

"Can't you sit still? It's hard to draw..."

"You're smart enough to know the difference. I'm a real person, you know-unlike that guy." Soul said referring to the staue of Mars. "By the way-was it Mars? I thought I'd heard his name before. Nostradamus prophesied about him." Soul moved again making Maka more frustraided.

"In July 1999, a terrifieinying king would and the world would be ruled by Mars. I thought, 'who's Mars?' But I finally remembered." Soul put his hand on his chin.

"Well, I can't imagine that the futures great. It'd be more interestion to come to a crazy end. I just wish the world would come to and...End...Already..." Soul said as he dozed off.

Maka walked up to him, crouched down, and stared at his face, 'All of that talking must have made him tired.' She thought, 'He has just a beautiful face. Up close he looks even better."

* * *

"JERK! You're suppose to fight for me!" Soul's now ex-girlfriend was shaking him by his shoulder.

"You said it was over so..."

"Fine then I want that watch I gave you back!"

"I pawned it my motorcycle got totaled."

"Which do you like more, me or the bike?"

"...The bike."

-later today-

"Uh..." Maka stood looking at the skratches of the side of Soul's face.

"You don't beleive it do you..."

"No it's fine really...go ahead and take the time you need to heal..."

"Thanks for understanding gotta go!" Soul waved and ran to the basketball court.

The last class was English. Where THAT teacher was. Soul was fast asleep when the teacher called on him.

Kid kicked his chair, "You're up Soul."

Soul grinned and walked up to the chalk board. He grabbed a peice of chalk and thought. "What's wrong?" The teacher started, "You're the big man on the court but not in class?"

Soul looked at the techer and grinned. "It's your fault I woke up." He began to write in perfect English; 'This teacher, who apears to be good, is accually a terrible person who sexually harasses his female students!' Everybody began to gasp and question as the teacher erased the board frantically.

Maka bravely stuck out her hand when he walked back to his seat. He low-fived Her hand. They both laughed.

'Thank you Soul.'

-after school-

Soul took off on his motorcycle. He went fast down the streets a red light apeard up ahead. He gripped his brakes and gradually pushed down. Nothing had happend. Soon enough he approached the light. A truck was right in front of him.

A/N: Oh I love being to suspenceful! Haha so anyway thanks for the reviews favorites and follows! I love you guys so so much! I have some of my favorite authors that are following and reviewing this story and in psyched and great full for that! THANK YOU!

~Akinoichinichi


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Characters belong to Ookubo Atsushi and plot belongs to Fuyumi Soryo

Enjoy~

Chapter 4

_Soul took off on his motorcycle. He went fast down the streets a red light appeared up ahead. He gripped his brakes and gradually pushed down. Nothing had happened. Soon enough he approached the light. A truck was right in front of him._

He slammed his foot on the foot break and made a sharp turn to the left, nearly dodging the Semi. His bike swerved side-ways, and he started to slow down to a complete stop. Soul took off his helmet and examined the bike, running a hand through his hair.

* * *

"That's a pretty vicious joke. Does someone have a grudge against you?" the motorcycle repair man asked.

"Hmm…too many to count"

"You and your crazy life…well everything looks good. I don't know hoe you did it, there's no damage to the bike at all."

"I was lucky that the rear brakes were working. Black Star gave me a great bike."

"It's too bad. Black Star was a good rider. We all get hurt but to lose a leg…are you going to be racing?"

Soul pulled out a cigarette and put it in his mouth, "No, my bike's out of service and I've got no money. My old man stopped sending me cash."

"What, did you guys get in a fight again?"

"I just don't get along with that guy. And he keeps bugging me to quit riding." He lit the cigarette and took a drag and blew out.

"He's just worried about you. Why don't you move back home?"

"No way! I'd go nuts!"

"You're plenty crazy now."

"Ha ha! True, true." He laughed as he took another drag.

* * *

The Professor came out of the school building, humming a random tune when Soul had seen him walking along. He sneaked up to him and grabbed his shoulder roughly. "You play hard. Huh Professor? I almost ended up in the hospital." Soul gave him a demon-like smirk.

"Wha…? I don't know what you're talking about Evans." He looked away from his ruby eyes nervously.

Soul just rolled his eyes and tightened his grip. "Well, Well," the Professor winced a little at his grip, "you made quite an impact. I see you in a different light; and here's what I think. If we're gonna play, we should go all-out. This is really only time in my life I can go crazy, you know, being a minor and all."

Soul let go and walked away, stuffing his hands inside of his hoodie. The Professor just stood there, dumb-struck. "Oh yeah…" he turned and gave him a shark-toothed grin, "Your car's the white Infiniti, right? Be extra-careful not to get into and accidents!" He turned and walked away as the Professor had dropped his book, standing there like he was dead.

* * *

'I heard the Art/English teacher quit his job. I wonder what happened. I heard he was recruited by some after-school programs. It's too bad. He was a great teacher!' whispers went around the classroom and the sudden disappearance of the Professor.

* * *

Maka sat at her seat, sharpening her pencils like normal. Soul was getting pestered by Liz, as he gave lazy remarks.

"Hey Soul, I heard you broke up with your girlfriend. It's good you ditched that old hag. She didn't suit you, such a snobby girl…" Liz said while leaning on his desk.

He gave her a lazy look, "Old? She was only a year older than me…"

Liz just rolled her eyes. "Hey you should take me on your bike sometime!"

"Nope…"

"What?! Why not?" She whined.

"My bike gets jealous when I let girls ride with me."

"…Really…?"

"Yup. Sometimes she scratches and stuff." Maka giggled at Soul's reply. Liz looked at her and gave her a snotty look. She stood up and walked passed Maka's desk, 'accidentally' bumping into Maka's desk and making her cut her thumb from her sharpener.

"Oh! I'm so sorry. My foot hit you." And she walked away without a word.

Her finger started to bleed, "What are you doing?! You're such a klutz Liz…" Soul said as he stared at Maka's finger. He then grabbed her hand and brought it to his mouth, gently licking away the blood. Maka blushed as the entire class grew silent and watched the two in aw.

* * *

"What the hell was that stunt you pulled in there Soul?!" Kid was lecturing Soul while they sat in gym class. "Treating Maka that way…It's not good for her to stand out. Damn! You can be so clueless sometimes!"

"Why are you acting like such a winey little bitch right now Kid?" Soul sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"There are tons of girls that want to go out with you! Why are you acting out like that in front of them?! YOU are going to apologize to her! Whatever happens to Maka is on you!"

". . . . .Kid, do you like Maka? You do don't you?" Kid looked at him, and then hid his reddening face in his knees.

"NO! How could you be so dumb?! I don't like he-"He was cut off by Soul's laughter, filling the air.

"Deigning is just another way of admitting to something! Now tell me Kid…do you think dirty thoughts about her?" he said smirking.

Kid punched him, "You are completely clueless! Un-like you, Maka isn't a complete Neanderthal like you! You better not say anything to her!"

Soul grabbed Kids shirt and got in his face, "What did you day jackass?!"

* * *

You've gotten quite an attitude lately." Liz said. Her arms crossed over her chest as her two 'minions' behind her. "Don't think you're all high and mighty because Soul's been a little nice to you lately." The three girls backed Maka into a wall. "Soul would never take a second glance at you. Don't even try to get him. Do you have any clue about yourself?"

"I'm not really…I just asked him to model for me…" Maka spoke softly while looking down.

"That's what I'm talking about!" Liz slapped her roughly across her face. "You're such an eyesore. You never speak, and you're always in your own little world. You annoy me. You're gloomy, and stupid, just looking at you makes me sick. You better not show off anymore, or you'll really get it!" Maka looked up at her. She had tears in her eyes.

"Awww! Poor thing, we made her cry. Well, that's what you get for pissing Liz off. She would have been nicer if you just kept your mouth shut."

"Yeah, we could have even been friends." They started to walk away when one of Liz's 'minions' notices Maka's shoes.

"Hey cute shoes! I'll be your friend if you give me them!" Maka took of her shoes and handed them over. "Aw…too bad. They're not my size…" she threw them into the trash. Maka watched as they burned into ash. Tears coated her eyes.

She sighed and went to her locker. She put in the combo, opened it, and found an empty locker. "I guess they took my sneakers too…"

* * *

Maka walked into class late, drawing everyone's attention to her, "You're late Miss Albarn. Did you not hear the bell?"

"I'm sorry…" Liz chuckled in the back as Maka walked to her seat with nothing on her feet but socks. Soul noticed and decided to ask after class.

* * *

"What happened to your shoes?" She just looked at him and shook her head. "I'm not that stupid. Who got you?"

"Wh-Why do you care?" She walked over to the door, opening it, "I threw them out; they didn't fit me. It's none of your concern Soul…" she closed the door and left.

Soul followed her out, running down the stairs to catch her, "Hey wait!" He caught up to her and grabbed her shoulder, making her face him. "Is it really not my business?"

"Soul…have any of your girlfriends ever been bullied before?"

He sighed, "No…"

"See what I mean? The problem's with me. I'm just slow and stupid…It's no wonder everyone gets annoyed."

"Why don't you get mad?"

"If I get mad they'll get me again. So, you can get them back…but we'd just end up killing each other…"

He shrugged, "So what? You're not afraid of anything are you? I'm afraid of a lot of things."

"You wouldn't understand what I'm going through…" She turned away and started walking away.

"You're going to walk home like that?"

"It's not like I can't walk…" And with that she left.

"You're not such a wuss after all…" he smiled and chased after her again. "Maka!" He grabbed her arm. He had his bike helmet in his other hand. "Where do you live? I'll take you home." She blushed as her eyes got wide.

"Bu-but you said no one's allowed to ride you bike…" She sweat-dropped.

"I changed my mind."

" But, um… I've never been on a bike before."

"Don't worry just hang onto my and you'll be safe!"

'You better not show off anymore or you'll really get it. Do you have a clue about yourself?' Liz's words echoed through her head.

"Do you not want to ride with me?" Soul said, a little disappointed.

'You think you're so high and mighty just because Soul's been a little nice to you lately. Do you think you would give you a second glance?'

'No…' she thought, 'I don't think that! But…'

"Oh that's right. You don't like men, right? You're pretty much stuck to me on a motorcycle. Of course you don't want a ride. My fault. My fault." He sighed.

'…Or you'll really get it!'

She slowly reached her hand out to the helmet he was holding out for her. Soul smirked and put the helmet on her head, adjusting the straps. He straddled the bike, after helping her get on first. Soul started up the engine. It purred to life. He smiled at the sound. "By the way, this is my first time riding with a passenger. So, if we die…I'm sorry!" He revved the engine and peeled out. Maka held on tightly to his waist.

'I don't care if I die…' tears came down her face, 'is this what they mean by becoming "A Slave to Love"?'

"…HEY!" Soul yelled over the engine. Kid was nearing them. Soul slowed down and little. "Bye bye Kid!" And with hat he gave him a nudge with his foot, knocking him off his foot.

"M-Maka?!"

* * *

Liz! Oh my God! It's Maka and Soul! She's riding on his bike!"

"Hang on tight!" Soul said as they weaved through traffic.

'I don't know what lies ahead…but I want to keep going forever…'

A/N: Sorry for the wait! I was so busy the past weeks! First I had my brothers graduation from Boot-Camp and we had to travel, and I couldn't take my laptop L and the second reason was I have finals coming up soon for school so it's been, study, study, study! Anyway I made this chapter long! So that should make up for it!.

Love you guys! Thanks so much for the reviews, likes, and favorites! It's greatly appreciated! Hopefully I can update sooner!

~Akinoichinichi


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Characters belong to Ookubo Atsushi and plot belongs to Fuyumi Soryo

Enjoy~

Chapter 5

"Is this the apartment complex?" Soul asked while coming to a stop.

"Y-Yeah…" Maka took off the helmet and sighed in relief.

"Are you okay?" he looked behind him to see her flustered and dizzy.

"I feel like I've been on a roller coaster!" She got off the bike and he smiled and chuckled at her.

He pointed to a near-by park, "Hey, isn't that where we first met? Well…it was really just _me_ that did the talking…" Maka bowed her head in shame.

"I'm sorry I was so rude that day."

"That map really helped me out. I was just wandering circles before."

"Were you ill Soul? What were you doing at the medical center?" She questioned, curious for the answer.

"It's not me. A friend of mine was in the hospital." The mood had suddenly turned sad and sour, "They had to amputate his leg after a racing accident. He had talent but no luck…" Suddenly two people on bikes came around the corner, revving their engines.

"WOOO HOOOOO! Check out the love birds!" Maka blushed a little.

"Holy shit! Dud that's a Ducati Monster! …Wow that dude's no limits (1)…"

He smiled, "Hmph…Those guys are never the ones that die. 'Cause they don't ride fast. They just don't push it." He leaned up against his bike and starred off in the distance.

"Do a lot of people die on motorcycles?" Soul snickered.

"Well, it's more dangerous than a 4-wheeler. But it's fine if you take it easy. But I can't help it. I end up speeding away! Riding fast is such a rush. If I had to trade this feeling, I wouldn't mind dying."

"I think I know what you mean. It was a little scary at first…" she held out the helmet to him.

"Well thank you for trusting me with your life." He took the helmet from her small hands.

Tears started rolling down her cheeks, "I-I'm sorry… I can't help it." She covered her mouth with her hand. "I know that you don't mean anything by it. That you're just 'In the moment'. But when you said you'd protect me…it made me happy. You gave me courage." She sobbed into her hand some more.

Soul started to reach for her to comfort her, "MAKA!" an older-looking version of Maka came running over to the two. "What have you done to my daughter?!" she wrapped her arms around Maka.

"No, mama…" Soul just starred at them. Maka pulled away from her mother, "Mama stop! It's not what you think!"

"Oh dear…" She bowed her head, "I'm truly sorry. I jumped to conclusions." Soul smiled and stuck out his hand to her.

"Nice to meet you." She hesitantly took his hand. He gripped his firmly, she squealed a little, "I'm Soul Evans, it's a pleaser to meet you." She was frozen when he let go of her hand.

Maka had walked over to him just as he was putting on his gloves and mounting his bike, "Thank you for the ride. You're always rescuing me…"

"By the way…What do you think of Kid?"

"Kid?"

"Any past grudges or anything? Or you physically can't stand him or something?"

"Not really… Nothing like that."

"Okay, got it" Is slid his helmet over his head and started fastening it. "That's cool then." He put the visor down and started his motorcycle, driving away and yelling, "See you later!"

"What a strange young man…" Maka's mother said as she placed her hand on her cheek. Maka just smiled as she watched Soul drive away.

* * *

"What, enter the race?" Soul asked, "Don't be ridiculous Black Star. How am I suppose to race without a bike?" The two men sat on a bench at the hospital where Black Star was recovering.

"I'll get the bike for you. I'll take care of the maintenance too. All you have to do is ride." The room fell silent. "Soul? Don't you want to be in the Suzaka Classic (2)?"

He whipped his head and started at Black Star with wide eyes. "If you want to be in the 8-hour, rank in the area(3) and get an international license." Soul stared at him blankly, "What are you looking spacey for?"

"The conversation's going so fast, I've got whiplash."

"Ha Ha! Wait till you hear this. Depending on how is pans out, HRC (4) might lend you a works-machine (5). They're looking for a promising rider in the area right now. Maybe it's because I recommended you, but they're looking in on your performance at the 4-endurence. But what they really want is a GP500 (6) rider."

"You were saying you wanted to ride a 500, didn't you? The bike in Suzuka is more powerful of course, but its handling is pretty similar to the 500. First, try feeling out the Superbike (7) at the 8-endurence. HRC's the team's parent organization, but I'll be your manager. Which means I'll be your trainer. Any complaints?" Black Star and Soul smiled at each other.

"Sounds crazy, but I'll do it."

A nurse came into the room smiling at the two, " , let's start your rehab." She said. Black Star stood up, stumbling a bit. Soul was ready to catch him but he waved it off.

"I'm cool. I can get up by myself." Soul sighed.

"He's gotten good at walking, hasn't he?" A familiar voice said. "He'll be riding again in no time." Tsubaki came in smiling. Soul only frowned.

"No disrespect to you or Black Star…but I'd rather die if I can't ride fast." With that he left.

"Soul! He hasn't changed at all…that moron."

"It's going to be crazing training him…" Black Star said.

* * *

Soul quickly got on his bike, geared up and peeled out of the hospital.

"Only Soul can peel out and sound that good…" Tsubaki sighed.

* * *

"No more riding on motorcycles, okay Maka?" Maka's mother, Kami said. "You had no choice today, but motorcycle gangs are dangerous."

"Soul isn't in a motorcycle gang. He has a license and he races." Maka was drying off the dishes and putting them away.

"Racing? That's even more dangerous! Besides…Soul isn't a bad kid, but… he seems so reckless." Maka dropped a plate on the counter.

"Soul is a good person!"

"M-Maka?"

"You've got it wrong mama. You're judging him by the way he looks. How you look isn't who you are! Even you know people that seem good and honest…" she left upstairs to her room.

'I was seeing the surface too. I thought Soul was some cheerful punk. I thought that was all there was to him.'

'Those guys are never the ones that die.' She thought back to what he had said.

"Do you always think about things like that? About dying?"

* * *

Soul arrived at his place. He got off his bike and gathered up his gear, walking up to his apartment. "Soul!" Liz came out of the shadows.

"It's late. What do you want?"

"I was waiting for you to come home. What's your story? You let Maka ride on your bike?!" she glared at him.

"Well, someone got rid of her shoes…"

"But why does it have to me Maka?!" her eyes got glossy. "It's embarrassing. When you broke up, I was closest to you!"

"Whatever…But what's with the rivalry? Why do you hate Maka so much?" he gave her a careless/lazy look. "You're the one…you hazed Maka." Liz looked away embarrassed. "That's so lame."

"It's your fault you know! You ignored me and gave attention to HER!"

"Why do I have to sit here and take this from you?"

"Because! Soul…why did you sleep with me?"

"Why? Because, you invited me and I got in the mood. That's it. I was just 'In the moment'."

Tears streaked Liz's face now. "But, it was real for me! I've liked you since 10th grade!" she started running off. "I won't ever let Maka take you!" Soul just stood there surprised.

He went up the steps to his apartment. He unlocked the door. The only thing in the room was a bed, a chair, and a few magazines. He turned on the light, "Give this, take that." He threw his jacket on the floor and sat on his bed with his knee up to his face. "What am I, a gift? Everyone just says whatever they want…What a joke."

* * *

A/N: I'm ending it here! Sorry I would continue but I have school in the morning and I wanted to update this chapter before tomorrow! So I hoped you liked it! I'll update whenever I have free time, finals are coming up so I'm super busy! But I'll try and get some writing time in.

Definitions:

(1) No Limits; a special license to ride a motorcycle over 401CC

(2) Suzuka Classic; An 8-hour endurance held in Suzuka (Basically an 8-hour race)

(3) Area; The National Championship

(4) HRC; Honda's Racing Team

(5) Works Machine; a racing motorcycle made by joint companies

(6) GP500; the top motorcycle-racing class

(7) Superbike; 750CC racing bike

Sorry for all of the racing/motorcycle terms!

**Kaoru97: I'm glad you started reading the manga! I hope you like it! It was the first manga I've ever read. And thank you so much for reviewing! I'm a fan of your writing! Thank you so much for reviewing! :D**

Thank you for your likes, reviews, and favorites!

~Akinicihinichi


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own anything, characters belong to Ookubo Astushi, and plot belongs to Fuyumi Soryo :)

Enjoy~

Chapter 5

* * *

"What?! Maka likes me?" Kid pointed at himself, surprised.

"I wouldn't say she likes you, but when I casually asked her about you yesterday, she said she doesn't _dislike_ you." Soul leaned on Kid's desk, holding up his pointer-finger, as if to prove a point. "So, you should go for her."

His cheeks had a tinge of ruby to them, "Go for her…? What about you?"

Soul waved his hand off, "You said we don't even make a great couple."

Kid shrugged his shoulders, "Yeah, I did say that…but it wouldn't be fun to fight over a girl with you. I'm not into messing up relationships."

He sighed, "I was thinking of giving up girls anyway."

"Giving up girls? You…the king of sex? Don't make me laugh."

"It's just lacking lately…they say if you believe in something, you can do anything."

"Hey look! Gigantic tits!"

Soul perked up and looked around the classroom, "Huh? Where?!"

"Soul your beliefs are as stable as a house of cards." He shook his head.

"Stop, your embarrassing me!" Soul laughed.

"Good morning." A soft voice came from the classroom doorway.

"Good morning Maka!" Soul said as Kid cowered down and blushed.

* * *

"So, you're really going to buy me lunch today Kid?" Maka asked shyly.

"Yeah! Kid just got paid so we can hit him up, big time!" Soul smiled at her.

"Wait, I said nothing about paying for you Soul." Kid grumbled.

Whispers went around the room about the three, 'You better not show off anymore, or you'll really get it.' Maka stared at Liz's back, thinking about what she said.

'I'm not showing off… it's enough to hear Soul's voice. Just to be near him.'

Soul sighed, breaking the awkward silence, "You know Kid skateboards, he might not look like it but, he's really good in competitions and stuff!"

"Um...Soul's pretty good too! He has an awesome sense of balance. I guess he's conditioned from riding his motorcycle." Kid shot back in a nervous voice.

"Hey stupid! What are you talking about me for? Make yourself look good!" Soul whispered to Kid. "Oh God…let's cut to the chase, Kid wants to go out with you." He said bluntly.

"SOUL!"

"He wants you to be his girlfriend, unless there's someone else you like?"

Maka folded her hands in front of her, on the table. "No there isn't actually."

"Great! You can start as friends then! I can vouch for his character at least." Soul stood up and began to walk away when Kid grabbed his jacket, begging.

"Please don't leave me Soul! What are we going to talk about?"

I don't know! Make up a conversation." He walked off, turning around before making an exit, "Well, I'm taking off, good luck to you guys." He waved and was gone.

Maka sat there, with her head down, looking at the table, in an awkward silence again.

"Sorry Maka. I know this came out of no where. To tell you the truth, I've liked you since junior high. If it's a bother, just forget about what Soul said." He sighed and closed his eyes. "You stand out more than you think you know. Especially to guys, a lot of them notice you. But you're not showy, so you're hard to approach."

"Soul was the first guy that had the nerve to talk to you. To be honest, I was shocked that you were so friendly with Soul. He seems like the type you would dislike the most."

Maka spoke up, "He said he liked my drawing. He said he wanted to keep it. It was the first time anyone ever hung onto my art. It made me happy." They both started to walk in the halls of the school.

"Was the drawing nude by chance?"

She gave him a questioning look. "N-No, it was just of a mother, holding her baby."

"No wonder he wanted it so bad…Soul doesn't have a mother. She died when he was young…He doesn't remember her. Whatever…he's probably just a stupid pervert. Soul may look big, but inside, he's just a kid." Maka giggled.

"Maka…are you, by chance, in love with Soul?"

"Me…with Soul?"

Kid chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck. "It's just, your eyes lighten up anytime we're talking with him."

She blushed, "It's not that I'm in love with him, I just have a crush on him. I love Soul's outlook, his strength. I probably would have felt the same way if Soul was a woman." Kid laughed.

"Yeah, that's a laugh! If Soul were a girl, every guy on earth would be annihilated." They chuckled. Maka looked ahead, only to see Liz's 'minions' Arisa and Blair. They both walked up to her, smiling.

Blair put her arm around Maka's shoulder, "Maka can we see you for a sec?" She didn't respond, so they pulled her the opposite directions of Kid.

"See you later Kid!" Risa said as they disappeared off into the distance, leaving a confused Kid in the middle of the hallway.

* * *

"Hurry up! This way!" Blair tugged on Maka's arm, forcing her to walk. They reached their destination where Liz was sitting, with a knee up to her chest, and giving Maka the most dirtiest look.

Risa pushed Maka into a wall, making her fall to the ground, in pain, as she grasped her shoulder. The girls giggled.

"Weren't you told when you were little, that if you don't do as you're told, it'd be the closet? You really don't remember well." Liz pulled out a cigarette and lit it, taking a drag of it, taking it out of her mouth and blowing out the intoxicating smoke.

"Tattoos are in now, aren't they? I've heard lately they're just burning them in instead of bothering with ink." Liz grabbed Maka's arm, pulling up her sleeve. "If you get any closer to Soul, you'll have a few tattoos of your own."

Tears started to descend from her eyes, down her cheeks. "Why are you so mad at me? I'm not going to get between you and Soul. You even said it yourself! He would never give me a second glance." Maka cried.

"It's your very existence that annoys me. You're in love with him, aren't you?!" Liz inched her cigarette towards Maka's arm. "Promise that you'll never speak to him again. Otherwise you'll be crying for a week from the burns on your arm."

"One week. If I cry for one week. Will you forgive me if I _am_ in love with Soul?" Liz dropped her cigarette on the ground, eyes raging with anger.

"Hand me one of those dumbbells."

"Is five pounds okay?" Risa said, picking up the dumbbell.

"That's fine. I'm just smashing someone's fingers." Maka's eyes widened.

* * *

"Hey, how did it go with Maka?" Soul put his hand on Kid's back.

"What a let down," Kid said bummed, "Thanks to you, the subject of her affection." He put his head down.

Soul cocked his head, "Anyway, where is she?"

"Hm? Oh, she hasn't been back since some girls from class called her away."

"Girls…? Soul's eyes widened, "Where's Liz?!"

"I think I saw her over by the gym." Soul nodded and took off.

"Wait Soul!" Kid got up and chased after him, "Damn he's fast!"

* * *

"Why don't you stop trying to be so tough?! If I smash your hand, you won't be able to draw anymore. You ok with that?" Liz said as she held up the dumbbell while Blair and Risa held Maka's hand down.

"Promise me, that you won't get any closer to Soul, that you'll give him up."

"No!" 'STOP!' she thought. Liz lightly placed the dumbbell on Maka's hand.

"Don't you care about not being able to draw?" tears poured out of Maka's eyes, making streams down her rosy cheeks.

"If I can't use my right hand, I'll draw with my left hand. I could use either, if I tried. I've even heard about a girl who drew with her feet because she had no hands. And someone she held a painting bush with her mouth because she had no hands or feet. Or are you going to smash my mouth too?" Maka looked up into Liz's eyes.

She raised the dumbbell and brought it down. 'Soul!' Maka thought, just as soon as the dumbbell smashed onto her hand.

* * *

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a bit! But tomorrow I'll try and get some writing done! I've just been busy with school and with being sick all the time XP Anyway! Hope you enjoyed this, and hopefully I can write a bit tomorrow, I have TCAP (Pointless we take to show if our teachers have been teaching us) all week :P Well, have a good day and such and thanks for reviewing, liking favoriting and such!

~Akinoichinichi


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own anything, characters belong to Ookubo Astushi, and plot belongs to Fuyumi Soryo :)

Enjoy~

Chapter 7

* * *

_ She raised the dumbbell and brought it down. 'Soul!' Maka thought, just as soon as the dumbbell smashed onto her hand._

Soul ran as fast as he could until he approached the gym doors. He quickly opened them to see Maka on the ground, cradling her injured hand while tears dropped onto the floor.

Once Maka heard the door open, she looked up to see an out-of-breath albino. "Soul…" He came near her, carefully grabbing her hand to examine it. He looked up into her teary eyes. "It's okay…I'm fine." Maka said, "They just threatened me. I'm okay." Maka cooed.

Suddenly, Soul grabbed Maka from behind her back and brought her into a tight, caring hug. She was surprised, but wrapped her arms around him.

"Soul?" Kid came into the room, also out of breath. Soul quickly grabbed Maka's shoulders and pulled her away from him, and just starred into her eyes, Kid just stood and watched the two.

* * *

"Just a few scrapes and bruises. I know you were playing around but to push her off the stairs? You have to be more careful. She's a girl you know. You shouldn't be so reckless." The nurse lectured.

"Yes, ma'am…sorry." Kid and Soul said in unison, and they left, leaving Maka to rest in the nurses office.

"I had no idea that they were being so 'cutthroat'. I never would have let her go if I had know." Kid said.

"It's not your fault."

"Even so, I was right there. Why didn't she speak up?"

"Maka can't speak for herself. Even if she got away that time, they'll get even worse the next time. She's basically trapped."

"You're saying shut up and watch?! I'll tell Liz to stop!"

"You don't get it, do you? That's going to have the opposite effect."

"So, what are we suppose to do?!"

"We can only wait," he shrugged, "until they get over it."

Kid glared at Soul, burning holes through his head. "You…you're sitting there, calmly breaking it down…It's your fault that this is happening to Maka, you know."

Soul's face suddenly became filled with depression, "I know."

"I'll never forgive you if anything happens to Maka."

They began walking away from each other in frustration, "It's your call."

* * *

Maka laid on the medical bed, tears dropping slowly from her eyes.

_"If I cry for one week. Will you forgive me if I _am_ in love with Soul?" Liz dropped her cigarette on the ground, eyes raging with anger._

'I can't believe those words came out of my mouth.' Maka thought while she snuggle into the blankets more. 'I was so scared I didn't know what to do, but…it's more than a crush…I'm in love with him."

* * *

"I think Maka is still at the nurse's office. What should we do?" Risa asked Liz. "Why did you run away like that? It's not like you to get scared."

"Shut up." Liz grumbled.

Soul entered the room, giving Liz a glare. He walked up to her desk, "I need to talk to you…_now._" He said in a stern voice.

She got up and followed him to the pool area. "Soul, I'm not apologizing."

Soul leaned up against the wall, next to her, "I'm not trying to get you to apologize. First of all, Maka isn't even my girlfriend."

"So what are you even concerned about?"

"What did Maka ever do to you?"

"Nothing…but don't you get pissed off for no reason sometimes?" She pushed herself off the wall and paced around the grassy area. "Whenever I see that girl, I just get so mad. And she's not as lame as you think. Believe me. I'd know."

"She must be tough. If you couldn't even lay your hands on her. I'm pretty impressed." Liz's expression went from surprised to a glare that could kill.

"Don't pull that shit with me. It was just a threat this time. But who knows what I'll do next time?"

"That's fine. Do what you like. I'll avenge her by killing you."

Liz smiled. "Ha! That's a laugh! You couldn't do it Soul. That would make you a murderer. You'd be a criminal."

"So what?"

Liz stared as him blankly, "You're serious? I can't believe that you would say such a thing!"

"Would it really be that big of a deal? It's on the news every night. I never thought I'd find myself in this sort of situation. I guess that's just how these things happen. For now, let's just see how far we can push this." Soul pushed himself off of the wall and began to walk away.

"To be honest, I don't know how confident I am. I've never killed anybody before." And he was gone.

A few minutes later Liz squatted on the ground, running her hand threw her hair, as tears came pouring down her cheeks.

"You're joking right Soul?" She said in a shaky voice.

She heard the grass began to crush under someone's foot. Kid went over to her, and sat down next to her.

"Don't be so shocked that Soul is pissed at you. You took it too far. Why would you even think of hurting Maka?"

She rested her head on her knees, with her arms wrapped securely around her legs. "Maka was in the way. It's-It's not fair! I waited so long for him to look my way. Since we first started school, Soul kept dating older women. I didn't want to make the first move because I was afraid he would think I was too young. Then she comes out of nowhere and starts following him around."

"You're wrong, Soul made the first move. Not only that, it's just a game to him." Kid cut in.

"No it's not! This is different. I can tell because I've been watching him for so long. I've never seen him like this. He has the softest look in his eyes. He seems sad when he looks at her sometimes. Even though it's fleeting, it's enough to make my heart ache."

"Seriously? He hasn't said _anything_."

"That Maka sure pisses me off." She sniffed. "When I was about to smash her fingers, she was thinking about Soul, not herself. Those two are drawn to each other. They don't even realize it. This doesn't happen all the time y'know? It's so obvious. Kid, have you ever been scared of Soul?"

"Yeah." He sighed out.

"How can you stay friends with him?"

"He's a good guy. As long as he's not your enemy. You should let it go for awhile Liz. You can't play at his level. I don't think there's a woman in the world that could spar with him…"

* * *

Maka was at her desk, doing homework at her house. 'It's a miracle that I'm even holding a pencil.' She starred at her hand. 'Not being able to draw… I never imagined that before but," She touched her hand to her mouth, "When I remember the sound of Soul's heart, I feel like I wouldn't even mind.'

Suddenly, a loud exhaust was blaring, then stopped, signaling that the driver had turned off their 'machine'. 'Is that a motorcycle?' Maka got up out of her chair, and to her window, 'It can't be! Soul!'

Maka ran downstairs, "Maka, where are you going?" Kami asked, peaking out of the kitchen.

"Corner store!" She ran outside to see Soul, leaning up against his bike, with his hand in his pocket.

"Sorry for the unexpected visit but, I thought I'd stop by after work to see how you're doing."

Maka smiled, "Don't worry yourself over it. It wasn't your fault." Soul's expression saddened a bit.

"I won't let Liz do that to you ever again." The two sat down on a small ledge. "I'm serious, if anything happens at all…I guess I'm not that convincing, am I?" He ran a hand through his snowy hair.

"Soul, don't be so hard on Liz. She really, truly is in love with you. It's my fault for being so bold."

"Wait a second…Liz isn't my girlfriend. I don't know what to think about the fact that she thinks she's in love with me."

Maka cocked her head. "Why can't you think about it?"

"Because…why should I have to?"

"Because she serious!"

"Just because she serious? And what part of me is she serious about? My ex-girlfriend told me I'm an accessory. Girls like to flaunt me because it makes them look good. I don't really care what they say. Girls are at their best when their naked. Period." He sighed. "That's who I am. It's all about having fun in the moment. I don't like to think about too much. There's not much in my head you know."

"That's not true." Maka said, "I know there's something in there. I feel color all around you."

"A color? Like a painting?"

"Yeah…"

"What kinds of colors?"

"A fantastic color; strong and beautiful, and…"

"And?"

"And a sad color too." Soul looked at her, a little surprised. "Oh…I'd better get back home" She blushed. 'What am I doing…' Maka got up and was about to walk away when she tripped. Luckily, Soul caught her. She straitened up, "It's ok I just tripped" She smiled but was brought down when Soul pulled his hand away from her.

"Wow." Maka's sandy hair was caught in Soul's bracelet. "Heh heh! Looks like my bracelet doesn't want you to go." He chucked.

"You always wear that bracelet, don't you?" She looked at the mini wave-looking carves on it.

"Someone in L.A, gave it to me. It's for good luck." He un-tangled her hair from his blue bracelet. "I tend to not believe in those things but, I won the 4-endurance wearing this."

"It's beautiful." Soul took the bracelet off of his wrist, holding it out to Maka.

"It's yours."

"But you just said it was for good luck."

He rolled his eyes, "Just give me your arm." Soul gently grabbed her slender wrist, "Wow! Your arms are so tiny!" His hair brushed up against her cheeks, making her blush.

A tear shed from her eye, 'This is enough, God…This is plenty.' Soul noticed this and brought his index finger up to her cheek, wiping the tear away. 'I don't want anything more.'

Soul slid his hand and cupped her cheek, moving his face closer to hers. Soon the gap between them was filled with sparks, as if nothing around them mattered anymore. The kiss was short, but sweet.

"Go…I'll be here." Soul said while slightly pushing her by her shoulder towards her house. "I'll watch you until you get back into your room." She nodded and started to leave.

Once she went to her room and opened the window, Soul had his helmet fastened; he started up the engine, and drove off as soon as he saw her.

"I wonder if it's just my imagination, but the sounds of motorcycles makes it sound like crying."

* * *

Maka spotted Soul as soon as he arrived. She walked up to him and said, "Good morning."

He looked away with a slight tinge of red on his cheeks. "About last night."

"Oh the bracelet, should I give it back?"

"No, not that…the kiss…there was no deeper meaning behind it. In America, it's just an everyday thing that families and friends do."

"Oh! That so-called "moment" that you enjoy?" She smiled at him, as she climbed the stairs to the school, "That's ok, it's you Soul."

* * *

On his way up, Soul was pushed by Kid. Soul jumped, and fell on the stairs. Kid had a plain expression. "Come with me before class starts."

The two went up to the room of the school.

"I was thinking…I was going to forget about Maka."

"What? But haven't you liked her since junior high?" Kid sighed.

"With crushes, longer doesn't necessarily mean better. Sure I'll still like Maka. But I know now, I'm not the one for her. I know I caused you some trouble over it, but that's how it goes."

"Are you sure you're ok with that?"

" There's nothing I can do about it. Men laugh on the outside and cry on the inside. I'm even thinking about taking a little trip to take a break."

"Where are you going?"

"Jabu-JabuLake in Shinjuku." He began walking away from Soul.

"Oh you're going to go ice skating?"

He waved as he approached the door, "I'll drop a line to the awkward couple."

"Who's the awkward couple?" Soul stood there confused.

* * *

As Maka made her way down the empty hall, she saw Liz approach her. "Do you think you won? For your own sake, I wouldn't get to serious about Soul…You may die sooner thank you think…"

* * *

A/N: Thanks so much for the review, likes, and favorites! I really appreciate it! Anyway! I told you I'd update soon, so here it is! 2,146 words even! Well, I hope you like this chapter oh and, this is a SoulXMaka fanfic. There's some hints of KidXMaka in here but I'm not a fan of KidXMaka :P oh and I guess it's a spoiler but, Kid and Liz **_will_******end up together! Well! I hope I can update soon! I enjoy this story! But I get really busy, so I'll try and squeeze in some typing time, cause this weekend is very busy. But until next time~

~Akinoichinichi


End file.
